


a show of love, a touch of care, can't be found anywhere

by suffaru41



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Other, look guys i made another masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffaru41/pseuds/suffaru41
Summary: “Od Laguna,” Reinhard begs, with tears pouring down his face. “Please. Please, I didn’t want to kill my dear grandmother, and —““Haha,” Od Laguna says, very seriously. It blows him a metaphorical kiss. “No, haha, you’re so sexy, Rein.”
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	a show of love, a touch of care, can't be found anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arouctine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arouctine/gifts).



> "And to those who've been hurt  
> And I'll be curt  
> I love you your so smexy"  
> -Arouctine

“Od Laguna,” Reinhard begs, with tears pouring down his face. “Please. Please, I didn’t want to kill my dear grandmother, and —“

“Haha,” Od Laguna says, very seriously. It blows him a metaphorical kiss. “No, haha, you’re so sexy, Rein.”

A shame that Reinhard is too emotionally constipated to even care that the essence of the entire world just gave him a kiss. And powers that were the equivalent of a Swiss Army knife composed of a million nukes. 

What are those? No clue, Od Laguna just thinks it sounded cool. And weirdly familiar. Oh well. 

So when it was deciding what powers to give little teeny tiny Reinhard, it accidentally-not-so-accidentally dumped every superpower imaginable, crossed its metaphorical fingers, and pretended that this wouldn’t screw up an innocent kid.

Haha.

And now he has an entire family that hates him. Whoops. But Od Laguna totally loves Reinhard. Totally. Absolutely. Enough to blow him kissies, because his parents and grandparents definitely don’t. 

They’re all kinda dead. 

Or have A+ parenting skills.

Reinhard cries harder. Wow, did Od Laguna accidentally-not-so-accidentally throw in the Divine Blessing of Waterworks in there, because this kid just doesn’t stop with the misery. And martyrdom. Does suffering so much ever get boring, because watching Reinhard fall like a train wreck in slow motion never gets boring. 

Which is a good thing, because the guy never stops suffering. Did Od Laguna misplace the Divine Blessing of Suffering A Lot, because Reinhard probably got it as his birthday gift.

Better Od Laguna give him birthday gifts, because his family certainly doesn’t. 

It metaphorically ruffles Reinhard’s perfect hair. 

“My grandmother,” he sobs, half-confused and half-very, very sad. “Please, my grandmother —“

“Haha,” Od Laguna says, very kindly. And nicely, yes, Od Laguna is the epitome of niceness. That probably isn’t a word, but Od Laguna is the essence of this world and thus never got an education. It did get an education in making Reinhard’s life miserable though. It's determined to outclass Satella tormenting that other poor kid with that self-esteem that never goes above zero. But at least that kid's self-esteem goes over -100000000, because Reinhard's certainly doesn't. “Haha, sorry not sorry.”

It shrugs. Reinhard continues suffering until the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes


End file.
